Dreams
by VietAngel
Summary: Callie's thoughts on love, life, and Mark.


**Title: **Dreams  
**Author:** vietangel80  
**Paring:** See Below  
**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note:** Grey's Anatomy is _killing_ me with this whole Mark/Lexie thing. Every episode seems to put another nail in the Mallie coffin and I can't stand it, so I had to write something. The song lyrics are from the song "Dreams" by The Cranberries.

* * *

_And now I'll tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find_

_A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me _

Many moons ago he told you he would've made a terrible father. Back then, you would have been inclined to agree with him…but now you know better. You've known better since your wedding day—the day you told him you were pregnant. In that instant you watched him change right before your eyes. He became a man that very second and he has never let you forget that you made it happen. You made him grow up, you made him a better person…and he still thanks you for it.

He has been great father for the past thirty-four weeks (because you were six weeks along before you told him). For thirty-four weeks he made sure you were well fed and well rested, and not a day went by where you didn't received foot massages and back rubs. He took care of you and her…even if it meant pissing you off and getting Chief Webber to cut back on your surgeries.

Looking at him now, with her in his arms, you see a man who has discovered his reason for living. You see the same thing every time he looks into your eyes and tells you he loves you. You always saw his potential, you were the only one who could…but seeing it come to fruition still amazes you. People always tell him he's a lucky man to have you and that he probably doesn't deserve you, but it's moments like these that make you realize you're the lucky one.

For the first time in your life you don't mind being the outsider. She's two days old and he's so wrapped around her little finger that he hasn't noticed you standing in the doorway. Watching her curled and comfortable against his chest, you know that she's already a daddy's girl…and really, you wouldn't have it any other way. It's amazing how much she looks like you when you were a baby, and you were (and still are) a daddy's girl too.

You know you're supposed to be resting—it's the reason he got up in the first place, but you're glad you got the chance to witness this moment. You're still sore from giving birth just two days ago and the pain finally catches up with you. You whimper and it's enough to get his attention. With your daughter still in his arms he comes over and kisses you softly on the forehead…then admonishes you for being out of bed.

After you explain that her crying made your breasts leak and you need to pump, he lets the issue go, but escorts you back to bed all the same. He places your sleeping child in the co-sleeper beside your bed before helping you get settled in. He leaves the room and returns minutes later with your breast pump before propping himself up against the headboard beside you.

You're sure you look like death warmed over, but he tells you you're beautiful anyway. If he were any other guy you wouldn't believe him, but he has never lied to you before and you don't expect him to start now. His eyes don't leave you and you wonder how a person who saves lives every day could possibly be so in awe of such a simple task as pumping milk for your child.

When you're finished, he looks over at your sleeping bundle of joy then at you and he thanks you for what seems like the millionth time. You don't know why, but it brings tears to your eyes. He places the bottles in the mini-fridge beside the bed while you lie down and try to get as comfortable as you can be when your entire body hurts. He lies down facing you and kisses your lips this time, then tells you he loves you and thanks you yet again.

As he strokes your hair and coaxes you to go to sleep all you can think is that you never thought you'd have this. You never thought you would have a baby or a husband who loves you just the way you are. You always thought that kind of happiness was only attainable for people who weren't named Callie Torres. You thought it was the stuff of fairy tales and dreams. This man, this life…it's more than you could have ever hoped for and all you know now is that if it's a dream, you don't ever want to wake up.

**Fin.**


End file.
